


流言

by hei_rantan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, 主角们的名字友情出演, 八卦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hei_rantan/pseuds/hei_rantan
Summary: 茶水间的闲话，或许能引发一段罗曼史？





	流言

**Author's Note:**

> OOC警告  
> 不正经警告
> 
>  
> 
> 4月20日更新
> 
> 订正了标点符号，修改了语句不通顺的地方，还有一处错别字

Rumor

 

「我要申请精神创伤的高级补贴」，罗斯玛丽·兰德林特工伸了个懒腰，手拿咖啡，半瘫躺在椅子上，以一种睥睨天下的姿势向她的同事们宣布，「我被她们折磨得太惨了。」

事实证明，万里挑一的精英特工们也有八卦的欲望，而且一点不比娱乐记者低。

罗斯玛丽的新工作非常神秘，当初也被大家争得头破血流。如果能够从她嘴里得知一点内幕消息，说不定能够在下次甄选的时候获得先机。所以，罗斯玛丽这一句无意的抱怨，立刻吸引了休息室所有的特工们——当然，此时他们更像是狗仔。

「什么事值得你如此激动？」从事情报工作的珍妮率先发问，「我以为你很满意这份差事。」

「哦，的确是个肥差。」罗斯玛丽点头道。然而她就此打住，再也不肯多说什么，只是低头细细品尝自己的黑咖啡。

珍妮有点着急，追问：「是因为复仇者吗？」

「不算是。老实说，应该是复仇者和神盾的双重夹击。」

「明白。我知道你们的工作确实很紧张。这个特别小组简直是救世主，揽下了这么多的工作。」汤姆在一边表示赞同，作为落选者之一，他的眼睛里写满了遗憾伤心，「你们的头儿也不是什么简单角色啊。」

罗斯玛丽看了看珍妮和汤姆，叹了口气，说道：「这不算什么。希尔和罗曼诺夫可比弗瑞仁慈多了，你看，好歹我现在还有时间逃来休息室。」

然后，她停顿了一会儿，有好几次像是鼓足了勇气准备说些什么，然而最终还是闭上了嘴，搞得周围的人全都屏住呼吸。最后，她深吸一口气，飞快地说道：「我受不了和黑寡妇、希尔一起——我受不了我们三个人在一块儿！」

「我不明白。」汤姆扭头看着珍妮和罗斯玛丽，「你不是一直很崇拜她们的吗？」

罗斯玛丽点头，而后又摇摇头：「你知道，我当上特工也有八来年了，忙得很，根本没有时间约会……母胎单身！」她长叹一口气，」我实在是受不了……母胎单身！受不了她们两个的那种气氛。冒着粉红色的泡泡，酸酸臭臭的。……受不了！」

「什么？」珍妮没反应过来。

「你是说——」在一边安静听八卦的弗兰克忽然接话道，「希尔和黑寡妇有……有一腿？」

为什么是弗兰克接话呢？要知道，弗兰克是个24岁的科技宅，今年刚刚成为编制特工，压根没见过希尔。如果他曾经和希尔或者黑寡妇打过交道，比如这间休息室里的其他人，他也一定没办法那么快领会罗斯玛丽的意思。

大家都知道罗斯玛丽是什么意思，只不过……

大家的眼睛一下子齐刷刷盯着罗斯玛丽，那份期盼，似乎是希望罗斯玛丽对弗兰克开嘲讽模式，否认这个离奇荒诞的魔幻现实主义猜想。但是罗斯玛丽只是低头叹气，感春伤秋地轻轻地点头——这让所有人都倒吸一口凉气。

「耶稣基督呀，」珍妮在胸前比了个十字，「我们的希尔副局！」

汤姆曾经担任过希尔的执行助理，以他对于希尔的了解来看，这种事情发生的概率就和他有朝一日能够迎娶本·威士肖一样——这还因为对方是黑寡妇，提升过百八十千万倍的可能性。理智告诉汤姆，这不可能，他应该马上离开这里，但八卦之魂还是占了上风。他没有走，还默默在心中找起了证据。

「你为什么这么说？」约翰问，面色苍白。

「你们要证据？」罗斯玛丽苦笑，此时此刻，她多么希望自己手里的是一瓶啤酒，「我可多得是证据。一点一点数给你们听，怕不是要等天亮。」

那句老话怎么说？人类的本质是八卦的搬运机。

别说罗斯玛丽仅仅是想要讲到天亮而已，就算是再从天亮讲到天黑，这帮茶水间特工们也能目不转睛地，慢慢消化这个惊天大瓜。拜托，这可是玛利亚·希尔和黑寡妇的暧昧故事！就连复仇者的双胞胎也没有这个来的刺激。

「我第一次觉得不对劲，是因为娜塔莎的香水。」罗斯玛丽慢慢说到，扫过茶水间一众特工八卦的眼睛，「她有时候会借用神盾的训练室——她不太喜欢那边的，你们知道，复仇者们的花样是在太多了——」

「——没错，我有一次——」

「闭嘴！」珍妮压低声音怒喝一声，「汤姆，听罗斯讲完！」

「咳咳，」罗斯玛丽清了清嗓子，「娜特的项目比较刺激，总是出很多汗，完了以后也总是很热，就总是只穿着背心回到指挥室的。随性的人嘛，拿起副局的外套就披上了。本来希尔这个从来不打理衣装的人，有一次来的比较早给撞见了，第二天就把外套熨了。」

汤姆嘴欠，顶了一句：「这算什么，这都能算暗恋，那我能睡完整个神盾。」

「我还没说完呢！」罗斯玛丽呸了一口，「有一天啊，副局忽然问我什么牌子的香水有栀子花的味道，我怎么知道呀，随便报了两个糊弄过去罢了。结果这个女人非要在下班以后拉着我去商场，一个专柜一个专柜地试。我说，希尔呀，你想要什么香水就告诉我，我帮您找，诶，她还死活不说。我就陪她找了一个多星期，终于找到了。」

「是黑寡妇用的那种？」

「中了！」她摸着弗兰克的头，冲着一众吃瓜特工们傻笑。

不过大家显然对这个瓜不是很满意，谁知道是不是罗斯玛丽自己鼻子出了问题呢。但是爆料者可是罗斯玛丽·兰德林特工呀，同期特工中的佼佼者，希尔钦点的合作项目负责人，八卦实力肯定不会比娱乐报纸上的花边狗仔队要糟糕。

「天哪，我是问过娜塔莎她的香水的，我怎么可能错。天地良心，要是希尔单纯是喜欢香水，直接向我一样开口问不就好了。据我所知，希尔身上可从来没有过香水味道。」

「那希尔为什么要买香水呢？」

「我也不知道。直到那天希尔生病，我去她公寓里送点东西，才发现，希尔的被窝里，可是那一模一样的木质花香调。」

这话像是一枚深水炸弹，威力大家都知道，但是却看不出什么效果。几分钟之后才有人反应过来开始倒抽凉气。

「这还没完呢。」罗斯玛丽对他们的反应很满意，受到鼓舞了似的，说下去的兴致也高昂了起来，「你知道上个月，希尔这个铜墙铁壁为什么生病吗？」

「因为娜塔莎？」珍妮调笑道，语气中带着一点挖苦。

然而罗斯玛丽却很严肃地重复：「因为娜塔莎。」

她抿了一口杯中的咖啡，缓缓而道：「香水事件过后，我终于察觉了，我之前共事时所有的不快都来自她们两个之间的粉红色泡泡，于是在接下来的工作当中，我也就更加注意着她们两个人的一举一动。

「希尔性子比较冷淡，除了工作好像对什么事情都不上心，偏偏记得娜塔莎裙子的第三颗扣子是什么颜色。谁还看不出来呀，希尔明明就是故意弄掉的，还要夸下海口，说就算是翻遍整个纽约都要赔给罗曼诺夫特工。这哪里是什么心系同事啊，就是要找借口和黑寡妇私相授受。你想想看，不小心碰了一粒扣子的事情，花了那么大的心思寻来还给我，按照娜塔莎秉承的不欠人情的原则，她不得再赔个礼给她吗？

「纽约，这么大的雪，希尔穿着训练服就跑了出去。扣子寻回来了，人也病倒了。」

汤姆略带可惜地说：「那这样娜塔莎连个还礼的时间都没有了，不值得。」

「什么不值得呀，值得的很。」这打岔的却不是罗斯玛丽，而是后勤组的米拉，「希尔生病也不能去医院躺着，就在楼下治疗部待了一礼拜。黑寡妇可天天来看她。」

「真的吗？」罗斯玛丽惊呼，「我没见到她，还以为那几天她都没来神盾呢。原来是去看希尔了。」

「我那个时候有想象过她们两个的关系。多么般配的两个人呀！可我还以为是我多想了。」米拉叹了口气，望向罗斯玛丽，「其实，如果仔细想想看的话，蛛丝马迹真的不少。比如说，我们都知道黑寡妇对待食物有多严格，头一回看到她和希尔分食实在吓了我一跳。」

「这么说的话……我曾经看到过希尔在传递文件的时候，低头偷偷闻黑寡妇的头发。」

「有一次我们搞砸了事情，被黑寡妇一顿狠骂，连寇森都没劝住，结果希尔一来，她倒是马上面带微笑了。」

「我觉得黑寡妇喜欢希尔多一些，她特别黏希尔。只要罗曼诺夫特工到我们的办公室来，永远要坐希尔的椅子，看希尔的资料，还一个劲儿地傻笑。明明她就有专门的座位！」

「是是是，我也发现了……黑寡妇在神盾哪里是什么毒蜘蛛啊，简直就是小懒猫。」

「这么一说——罗斯这个项目准备的时候，我还是希尔的副助理，当时听说复仇者要由美国队长负责，希尔对这个一点兴趣都没有，准备拿这个项目提拔新人。后来消息传来，确定了是黑寡妇，当晚就找福瑞解决好了各种事项，连专用小飞艇都批准了。」

「诶？我听说的版本是，黑寡妇为了在神盾这里工作，主动向钢铁侠申请做指挥的诶！」

「这么说的话……她们岂不是……」

「就是双向暗恋吧！」罗斯玛丽骄傲地宣布，「她们就是陷入爱河而不知情的小可怜蛋。上帝保佑，只要有一方醒悟，勇敢点去表白，会成就多么美妙的一对神仙眷侣呀——」

忽然，一阵巨响打断了这场八卦盛宴。

「你们在谈论什么呢？」一位彪形大汉撞开了门，手里的巨钳令人胆颤。

「呃……工作上的事情，」罗斯玛丽赶忙打住，「天哪，哈克森先生，您这把武器可真是骇人。」

「有人被锁在厕所里了，」哈克森皱了皱眉，向他们抱怨道，「安全保护做得也太过火了。每次有人试图在储物柜或者是厕所这种，呃，隐蔽的地方，访问某些IP地址，好像前几次侵入的间谍那样，都会被当成是入侵者反锁在内。天哪，这两天我已经开了好几次了，求求安全部门的人长点脑子吧。」

看到周围特工的表情，特别是安全部门的汤姆，哈克森不好意思地笑了：「今天刚好碰上我出外勤，没能及时赶来，她已经锁在这里好几个小时了——你们最好别在说她的坏话。」

「哦？是哪个倒霉蛋？」罗斯玛丽好奇地问。

哈克森耸了耸肩：「是我从没想过的人，玛利亚·希尔特工。」

**Author's Note:**

> 原发于乐乎，id是Zatanna樾
> 
> 感谢您看完，送上小心心


End file.
